Previous attempts have been made to provide a bucket which is self-clearing in that it provides a member which actively discharges contained material within the bucket to ensure that the bucket is fully emptied for another stroke, thus significantly increasing productivity as each load fills the bucket and is fully emptied. This is particularly important where the material being lifted is sticky or otherwise does not flow easily from the bucket leaving significant amounts of material within the bucket. However little success has been obtained.